User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
'Path' He doesn't remember when it finished, but that's the only thing he forgot about his universe. Sometimes he thinks that one of the perks of immortality is that he will be able to remember them, the people he met, the people he cared about, the island, his little apartment where he had his famous "pizza nights" with all the gang. Now he is drifting across universes and realities without even noticing, he met others and he cared about them too, but always knowing that his path will continue while their ends sooner or later. Many tried to stay by his side, but they didn't do much than lasting a bit longer, just to vanish later on. In his endless way he uses to enter a trance state where he remembers some parts of this path, not even knowing what is a true memory and what is part of his imagination that is lying to him to prevent a complete breakdown: maybe the time he drunk experimental beer with some friends, or when he spent his summer in a resort for true gods... WIP 'Abilities' "Well fuck humanity and all humans! I hated being one anyway..." Irrational Immortality:' '''Add's immortality is beyond any scale or definition. It breaks every single law, logic and concept. Using any kind of power against it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. He will always come back no matter how impossible or contradictory, overriding all other forces and abilities like they didn't exist at all. *'Impossible Physiology: Now the creepy part begins! He am a thing, considered impossible by all standarts, which has somehow formed a "shell" or "growth" that you people call Add. What this form is, well that is still unknown, but there are some things clear. He have a form we would refer as "corporeal". Anything dealing with normal biological processes does not really count with him anymore, as this unkillability is in a state outside of any perspective, understanding or method of classification. **Regeneration (Absolute Level): Heal, heal and heal, that's all his damm body does.Add keeps regenerating no matter what hits him, be it existential damage or a fist breaking my skull, he will recover perfectly! Add can stay alive and aware in conditions that would make it impossible usually! '''The End: '''Add's main power! Even if he rarely manages to use it... With it Add can control, cause and create ends, as well as delay or even eliminate them. But he sucks at it so much that the best he can do with it is absolute destruction via physical contact, and even like this it doesn't always work... *End Embodiment:' Add managed to use this a couple of times... Basically he becomes '''The End itself', gaining limitless control over his powers to the point where his actions become completely irreversible and unblockable. But when he manages to use it there's a high possibility of the power taking over... 'Let's train!' After his first fight with Riya she agreed to train Add so he could fight or at least defend himself instead of becoming a punching bag... Absolute Strength Concentration: 'Add can generate limitless amounts of strength that he releases in the form of absolute bursts, but after releasing it the limb used to concentrate the strength is severely damaged depending on the hit, sometimes even reducing his arms to dust after punching something with this ability. The strength of the attacks is proportional to the strength he concentrates befor it. 'Personality Add usually acts as a lazy asshole when he is with his friends, however, in times of conflict he becomes an even more aggressive person who acts according to his very own conscience, showing to have a ferocious and vengeful side. Despite this, he is usually able to get off his vicious onslaught when he thinks it is the right thing to do. He has a strong tendency towards perverted conduct, which is also often the cause of his frequent mishaps and punishments, often given by the girls who accompany him. Despite these situations, he cares for and genuinely respects them, which they, in their own ways, reciprocate. Despite his usual called lazy and pervert personality, does show signs of being very kind underneath his exterior as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. However, this comes at a cost of causing pain to himself or others. He often keeps his face stiff and thus surprising everyone by his concern for the individual. 'Altruistic bastard' He is mostly result-oriented, hence he is not bothered by any process, as long as no other person gets hurt other than himself and if it gives him the desired result. He will even challenge entire armies if he has to. As a result, most of his actions are loathed by those who are aware of his true intentions'.' His non-conflict oriented personality is shown to have a strong tendency towards perverted conduct, which is also often the cause of his frequent mishaps and punishments, often given by the girls who accompany him. Despite these situations, he cares for and genuinely respects them, which they, in their own ways, reciprocate. He is a pervert who would be able to fantasize about a given person at any point in time. Add does show signs of being very kind underneath his exterior as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. 'Role' He might be the one who will cause everything to end, even if he doesn't want to 'Relations' These are Add's relations with other characters from this wiki: 'Counselors' Alex Iuden : Alex is one of the most powerful entities that vistited this universe.Alex feels curiosity about Add, seen him as a great ally, comrade and posible friend. Who said that the most powerful and the weakest could not be friends? Cassius ': Add is a former member of the U.U.E. that took the role of errant boy and research subject. He joined it because of the influential propaganda, beliving that he was actually helping the world.Now as a reward for his work, if he gets killed by Omnipotence, the only known force able to stop him, then his "Cassius Spawn Point" will simply bring (in the U.U.E. universe) him back and then send him back to his universe. ' Lilia : As his friend, adviser, and counselor, Lilia frequently scolds and physically harms Add in order to try to get his act together. Add often reciprocates her actions by making comments about her annoyance. Despite that, she genuinely cares about his well-being, enough to force him to leave the U.U.E, and understands him deeply. Lilia often keeps track of him.She also hinted at knowing about his "accidents", but to what extent and whether she knows of other members' involvement is questionable. 'The Three Assholes... and a lady' This group talks about what could be classified as Add's best "friends", they could be considered his squad. Adam:' ' She acts as the straight one of the group. She is usually involved in Add's and Aaron's wild ideas despite her disapproval. Besides her diligent nature Adam usually goes along with the absurde pranks that her friends do, even being the one who iniciates them sometimes. Despite the fact that they always seem to enjoy her company. She's the only girl in the group, and is often seen hugging Add and calling him things like "dummy" to tease him, but also caring a lot about him. Aaron: ' ' Aaron usually acts immature together with Add, he gets himself into trouble more often than he should. Despite his bad boy looks, he is actually quick-witted and smart. Thanks to this he's the "cool" in the group, often seen as the leader by other people and being the one who usually ends arguments. Add's role in the group: 'Despite his behavior and unusual actitude, he obviously cares deeply about his friends and the eccentric manner he adopts when he is around them is his way of expressing affection. He gets bored and irritated easily, those character traits often influence Adam and Aaron to do stupid things according to his whims. He's usually decipted as the weaker of them, but still manages to miracolously keep up with them somehow. 'Adrian: Despite his looks and charisma, he is a bit of an idiot. He seems to be quite insensitive at times. He acts like the tough guy of the group but despite this, he has never showed any violent tendency outside of occasional hitting his friends when they are too annoying. Adrian is also a generally good-hearted person, who usually apologizes in the name of the group when Aaron isn't able to get rid of the problems they make. 'The Ladies' This are the most influential girls in Add's life! Naomi : Add greatly admires Naomi as his senior, and he views her as adetermined and reliable leader. She is one of the few people to acknowledge his skills, even though she can't recollect his name often at first. She is one of the few to know about his "true skills", given that she asked Add to become a U.R. member. While she initially had a bad impression of his actions, this shown she later came to an understanding on the intent behind everything he does, and does not see Add in a bad light because of it. Eve : Add's first impression of Eve was that she was an cuter version of Naomi, in others words a goddess with a sly personality, but lacking in diligence from his point of view at the time. Eve's "immortality" reminds Add a lot of himself, and he makes frequent comments about their affinity with one another; at one point commenting on how he found her usual teasing nature towards him much cuter than her usual appeal when combined with her beauty. Because of both being unkillable in the end, when nothing is left they will be the only ones. She's another "spawn point" of Add and one of the few who know how to truly kill him. Masumaki : Masumaki is the only person Add is willing to openly talk to about his personal problems. Though his weird personality is something Mas learned to deal with, she also has her limits and can be truly bothered when Add acts slightly more indifferent to her than usual. Though she can hold a grudge about it for days, she also forgives him easily with just an apology from his part. They have a close sibling-like relationship. Erina : Add seems to perceive her as a very interesting person who has the courage to do things despite other people's opinions. This is an aspect he would probably respect her for. However, after learning of her sudden affection for him, he found it a little strange. Nonetheless, he does not allow this to obstruct what he does and says around her. Sagami : Add at first viewed Sagami as another strange person who came to intrude on his life. But after a while, he became accustomed to her mannerisms and attitude, and now considers her a trusted friend. He views all of her cruel behaviour as her defining characteristic, and doesn't truly do anything to stop it. Rubi : Add and Rubi have been on good terms since they met. Even if they haven't interacted that much, the time they spend together is often a break for both of them to talk about things they have in common, thanks to this they have begun to establish a fairly good relationship. 'Trivia' -Add wants to get a harem, and he probably can. -He has died over one million times. -He is very good at cooking. - When subjected to intense pain, he will temporarily submit to it, but will then overcome such reactions, because he remembers that he cannot die. END.jpg|End Creation. mar.jpg|In the end... alone... Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters